violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Gregorio Casal
Gregorio Casal is the dance teacher and principal at Studio 21 and one of the main antagonists of the series. Gregorio is portrayed by Rodrigo Pedreira. Personality Gregorio is a good dancer, the only problem is the way that he treats all the students at Studio 21. He doesn't like the way Pablo teaches the students, because he is convinced that the only way the students can become good artists, is a serious and individualistic work. Gregorio is a jealous man seeking for the job of the director. Antonio realizes this and makes him go to take a therapy, which gives him ideas on how to bring down Pablo's reign. Gregorio is a very stuck up and arrogant teacher. He uses students such as Andres and Broduey to do his dirty work. He only does this by blackmailing them. He did this to Andres by threatening him that he will tell everybody about him pranking Ludmila. Later, he uses Broduey as his new spy, but later, his friends convince him to stop being Gregorio's spy. He also treats students unfairly such as giving Tomas a hard time. On one episode, he made Tomas do a hard routine deliberately making him sprang his ankle. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Gregorio is a mean and selfish person. He doesn't like Tomas and he tried everything to make him unacceptable at the Studio. He is very mean and he wants to be the director of Studio 21. He always tries to get rid of Pablo and Tomas, because he can't stand none of them, but Antonio doesn't know about his plans, he just knows that everybody complains that Gregorio is too rude. At the end of Part 1 he destroys the Studio's big show and as a result Pablo is sacked and Antonio makes Gregorio the new director at Studio 21. Part 2 TBA Relationships Friends Ludmila Ferro Friend/Student Ludmila is Gregorio's favourite student. He defends her from Pablo and the other students. When Ludmila thinks of an idea, he always goes along with it. And when Gregorio plans something, he asks Ludmila to help him with it nearly every time. Marotti Friend/Sidekick Marotti and Gregorio seem like friends, but Gregorio is more like Marotti's sidekick than his friend. They have both been working on the reality show "Talents 21". Gregorio always tries to convince Marotti to do what he wants, but Marotti just ignores him and he tells Gregorio not to tell him how to do his job. Gregorio constantly mispronounces Marotti's name and this annoys Marotti a lot. Enemies Pablo Galindo Enemy/Co-worker Gregorio doesn't like and hates Pablo, he is very paranoid and thinks that Pablo is trying to steal his job as the director of Studio 21. He always blames Pablo for everything bad that happens, even when Pablo didn't have anything to do with it. But despite Gregorio's behaviour, Pablo doesn't consider Gregorio an enemy, nor a rival, he just wants them to be good co-workers at the very least. Tomas Heredia Enemy/Student Gregorio hated Tomas since he first saw him. Tomas doesn't know how to please Gregorio, because he always something to him, but he doesn't mean it. Gregorio would do anything to get rid of him, because he thinks that Tomas isn't good enough to be part of Studio 21. Federico Enemy/Student Gregorio hates Federico because Pablo chose him to be the new exchange student at Studio 21. He thinks that he shouldn't be a part of the Studio. Trivia *His favourite student at the Studio is Ludmila. *He wants to become the principal of Studio 21. *He hates Tomas and Pablo and Federico. *He loves his ball and he plays with it most of the time, especially during his dance classes at Studio 21. *He calls his ball "Stylish". Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Antagonist